onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/DancePowderer vs. Ryuzakiforever
Since Rici vs. MDM was a success(shut up LPK) i will now do DP vs. Ryu: *DP is walking down the street by himself* DP: hmmmmmmmm who should i make look like a moron next? LPK? nah hes already a moron *Ryu out of no where jumps out of the near by bushes in front of DP* Ryu: HAHAAAAAAAAAAA DP: goddammit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryu: whats up DP? DP: will you leave me alone? you know i have a restraining order against you Ryu: i dont care, im an official badass*takes out card with ryus picture and name on it* DP:*points at the card* thats a chucky cheese uber-mouse membership card Ryu:*throws the card on the ground* DAMMIT DP:*turns around and keeps walking* Ryu: hey DP, guess what? DP:*facepalm* what? Ryu:.................your a fag DP: OH NO your not getting me into another war this time. the last time i got charged with battery and defacing private property Ryu: oh yea? DP: yea, no leave me alone please Ryu: can you alteast look at the animation i made? DP: NO Ryu: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! DP:.............fine Ryu:*takes out an ipad and shows it to DP* is it any good? DP: wa?................ *on the ipad, ryu made an animation of DP being raped by oompa loompas* DP: you think thats funny? Ryu: it will be DP: wait what are you doing? Ryu: oh just posting it on twitter,facebook,and.......THE ONE PIECE WIKIA DP: wa? I SWEAR IF YOU DO YOU'LL REGRET IT Ryu:*gets ready to press the post button* DP: DONT Ryu:*presses the send button* oops BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ryu gets blown back from the ferocious explosion from DP* DP:*walking out of the dust while emanating flames* you've really done it now Ryu:*presses a special button on his ipad* now we're talkin *mortal kombat music starts playing in the background* DP:*takes out ipad looking device with the word admin written on it* so you wanna play? Ryu: wtf is that? DP: its an admin pad. all the official OP wikia admins are issued one Ryu: oooooo? well what does it do? DP:*presses a button* Ryu:*tries to say something*............................... DP: you've just been kickbanned from talking Ryu:*in shock and still trying to say something*............................. DP: my dream is finally realized, you finally STFU Ryu:*with an angry face and presses a button on his ipad*........................... *out of ryus ipad an army of oompa loompas appear and attack DP* DP: really? *the oompa loompas try to attack dp but a barrier stops them from attacking him* DP: you stupid tricks can do nothing, I AM AN ADMIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *DP again presses a button on his admin pad making Ryu lose all his arms and legs* DP: you've just been blocked for 4 weeks, but dont worry. i wont ban you forever Ryu:*a sign of relief is on ryus face*...................... DP:*presses a button on his admin pad* do you have anything to say for yourself? Ryu: i can talk? DP: well? Ryu:*crawls over to his ipad and presses a button with his tongue* this is my answer DP*walking over an looking at whats on Ryus ipad* ? are seri-? Ryu: just posted it on the one piece w- *suddenly ryu completely disappears* DP:*stomps on ryus ipad and walks away* good riddents and see you in 20 years asshole THE END Well? TOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO It had to be done LPK sucks Category:Blog posts